leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW111
* Closed * * }} There's a New Gym Leader in Town! (Japanese: 新ジムリーダー・チェレン！ The New Gym Leader - Cheren!) is the 111th episode of the , and the 768th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 31, 2013 and in the United States on May 4, 2013. Blurb Our heroes have finally arrived in Aspertia City, and on Professor Juniper’s advice, they want to visit the new Gym—which doubles as a schoolhouse where Trainers-to-be can learn all about Pokémon! They meet a young teacher named Cheren, who also happens to be the brand-new Gym Leader. Ash wastes no time in challenging Cheren to a battle, but it has to be an exhibition match because the battlefield isn’t finished yet. They make plans to battle later that afternoon, and in the meantime, Cheren shows our heroes around the school. During the tour, Axew wanders off to explore on its own, and when Pikachu goes after it, they both get into some very noisy trouble—which is broadcast through the school’s speaker system. The sudden loud noise frightens the Pokémon living in the school’s Pokémon house, and they escape through an open door! Everyone splits up to look for them, and after a few complications, Ash rounds up some well-camouflaged Sunflora, Iris retrieves several mischievous Minccino from the school’s kitchen, and Cilan and Pansage manage to get a reluctant flock of Ducklett out of the pool. Cheren takes a head count of the Pokémon as they are returned to the Pokémon house, and realizes there’s still one Shinx missing. Our heroes track it down, but the Shinx is frightened, and when two students corner it in an attempt to bring it back, it attacks them! Cheren dives in to protect them and calm the startled Shinx, and the two students tearfully confess that they were trying to catch it because they’re the ones who left the door to the Pokémon house open. All’s well that ends well, and it’s time for Ash and Cheren’s battle! With the students cheering him on, Cheren demonstrates formidable skill with his Herdier, and though Ash and Oshawott get in some powerful attacks, the battle goes to the new Gym Leader. Cheren thanks Ash for helping him to bolster his confidence, and resolves to stop overthinking his many jobs as a Gym Leader, teacher, and role model for his students. And saying goodbye, our heroes are off once again to the White Ruins! Plot and finally arrive at Aspertia City. Stepping off the cruise ship, Ash suggests they go over to the Gym for a battle, but when attempts to locate it on his map, he finds it is not listed. Determined to find it, Ash goes off to ask the locals where the gym is. When they arrive where they said the gym would be, the group is doubtful because it looks to be a school. Ash and begin arguing about Ash's directions but a teacher stops them when he says the school also functions as a gym. As the teacher escorts the group through the school, he begins to explain that the school is designed to prepare aspiring young trainers for their journeys. The gym was established to further prepare these trainers for their journeys. Cilan empathizes with the teacher because of his experience as a Gym Leader and the duties the job entails. The group then sees Cheren, the Gym Leader, talking with a group of students. He comes over and introduces himself, revealing he has only been the gym leader for a short time. Ash asks for a battle, but Cheren apologizes, explaining they can't because the battlefield hasn't been built yet, meaning the gym is not officially open yet. This explains why Cilan was unable to find the gym on his map. Ash is devastated, so the teacher comes up with the idea of an exhibition match, although Cheren appears apprehensive at first. While waiting for class to end, Cheren offers them a tour of the school. During the tour, Iris asks if Cheren even wants to battle. The teacher replies Cheren is new and tends to overthink his actions. On the tour, the group walks through a library, although Iris laments she'd rather be outside. Cheren explains they also have outdoor field projects, much to Iris's delight. As they continue their tour, wanders into a room filled with electrical equipment and starts to play with it. tries to convince Axew to stop and go back to Iris, but Axew is having too much fun to listen. As Axew starts running across the control panel, turning things on in the process, Pikachu gets in his way and they fall. In the process, the intercom is turned up to full blast, scaring people and Pokémon alike. Ash and Iris both apologize for their Pokémon's actions and Cheren quickly forgives them. All of a sudden, a group of the school's are seen running through the school because they were scared by the intercom. Cheren doesn't know how the Minccino could have escaped, but fears other Pokémon may have escaped as well. As Cheren and the group run off, two schoolchildren are seen ducking into the classroom in fear. Arriving at the Pokémon house, Cheren is dismayed to find out all the Pokémon are missing. Cheren and the group agree to split up to locate all the Pokémon. Ash is seen looking in the school's garden. In the sunflowers, a can be seen camouflaging itself. Ash walks by at first but suspects a Pokémon could be in the vegetation. He pulls out his Pokédex to be sure and it reveals that Sunflora is hiding in the flowers. Having been found out, the Sunflora starts running away. The lone Sunflora leads Ash to a whole group of them which all start to run off as well. At the pool, Cilan is attempting to coax a flock of to come back to the Pokémon house. They ignore him at first. Cilan plods on and tries to reason with them. A lone Ducklett swims up to Cilan, apparently listening to him, but blasts him in the face with a instead. Cilan gets angry and calls out his to round up the Ducklett, but Pansage just falls into the water and is attacked by the Ducklett Iris is seen in the kitchen searching for some of the lost Pokémon. She initially believes no Pokémon are in the kitchen. However, she hears a pot fall in the back and goes to investigate. There, she finds the same group of Minccino as before. The Minccino seem to think it's a game and evade all of Iris's attempts to catch them. Eventually, the group manages to herd most of the Pokémon back into the Pokémon house, with Ash grabbing two Sunflora and Pikachu wrestling with another one, Cilan having one Ducklett in each arm and Pansage pinning another Ducklett down, and Iris trapping most Minccino in a large pot with Axew grabbing onto another Minccino's tail. However, Cheren is dismayed to find one Pokémon is still missing: a . Running through the school, Ash spots the missing Pokémon cornered by two students and seems very scared. Shinx tries to use on the students, but Cheren manages to get them away before they are hurt. Ash has Pikachu use to deflect the attack. Cheren picks up Shinx, only to have it attack Cheren with another . Cheren keeps calm and assures Shinx everything is going to be alright. Finally, Shinx calms down. Cheren talks with the two students as to why they approached Shinx, and the students reveal they let the Pokémon out when they were trying to have a Pokémon battle with them. When the intercom went off, the Pokémon ran out the open door, which they had forgotten to close. Cheren forgives them and assures them they will be great Pokémon trainers one day. The exhibition battle begins with the students watching in excitement. Cheren calls out his . As Ash is about to choose his Pokémon, comes out of his Poké Ball, ready to battle. Ash decides to stick with Oshawott and the battle begins. Ash starts off with a , but Herdier expertly dodges the attack. Oshawott follows up with a , but Herdier responds with . When the two attacks collide, Herdier's Take Down appears to have had the upper hand and Oshawott is dazed. Herdier then attacks with , but Oshawott manages to deflect the attack with a quick . Herdier attacks with Thunder Fang again. Oshawott prepares to block it again with Razor Shell, but Herdier jumps behind Oshawott and kicks Oshawott's scalchop away, causing Oshawott to chase after it. Herdier then appears behind Oshawott and knocks him out with a third Thunder Fang and Cheren wins the battle. Ash and Cheren congratulate each other. Cheren still seems unsure of himself, but when Cilan points out how motivated the battle made the schoolchildren, Cheren realizes he needs to remain more confident in his actions. Major events * and arrive in Aspertia City and meet Cheren, the Gym Leader. * Ash has an unofficial with Cheren and loses. Debuts Humans * Cheren Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Cheren * Professor Juniper (flashback) * (flashback) * Referee * (flashback) * Children Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Cheren's) * ( 's; flashback) * (×2) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (monitor) * (monitor) * (monitor) * (monitor) * (book) * (book) * (book) * (book) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * As of this episode, all of the official Generation V Gym Leaders have appeared and been battled in their respective Gyms in the . ** The only exception is , who is not a Gym Leader in the anime. She did, however, battle once in the Opelucid Gym. * This is the first time has battled a region's Gym Leader after participating in the region's Pokémon League, excluding , whom Ash did not battle as a Gym Leader. Errors * In the dub, Cheren says that Ash was a semifinalist (top 4) in the Vertress Conference. He instead finished in the quarterfinals (top 8). Dub edits In other languages |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |el= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 111 Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara de:Der neue Arenaleiter von Eventura City! es:EP773 fr:BW111 it:BW111 ja:BW編第111話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第111集